SS-Reichssicherheitshauptamt
Germany Occupied Europe |headquarters = Prinz-Albrecht-Straße, Berlin |latd=52 |latm=30 |lats=26 |latNS=N |longd=13 |longm= 22|longs=57 |longEW= E |region_code = |employees = 50,648 c. February 1944 |budget = |minister1_name = Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler |minister1_pfo = (1939-1945) |minister2_name = |minister2_pfo = |chief1_name = SS-Obergruppenführer Reinhard Heydrich 1939-1942 |chief1_position = Chef der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD |chief2_name =SS-Obergruppenführer Dr. Ernst Kaltenbrunner 1942-1945 |chief2_position = Chef der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD |agency_type =Secret Police |parent_agency = Ministry of the Interior (nominally); Allgemeine SS |child1_agency = Gestapo |child2_agency = Sicherheitsdienst |child3_agency = Sicherheitspolizei |child4_agency= Kriminalpolizei |website = |footnotes = }} The RSHA, or Reichssicherheitshauptamt (Reich Main Security Office or Reich Security Head Office ) was an organization subordinate to Heinrich Himmler in his capacity as Chef der Deutschen Polizei (Chief of German Police) and Reichsführer-SS. The organization's stated duty was to fight all "enemies of the Reich" inside and outside the borders of Nazi Germany. Formation The RSHA was created by Reichsführer-SS Himmler on 27 September 1939 through the merger of SS intelligence service the Sicherheitsdienst (SD, or Security Service) and Sicherheitspolizei (SiPo) which was nominally under the Interior Ministry. The SiPo was composed of the Geheime Staatspolizei (Gestapo, Secret State Police) and the Kriminalpolizei (Kripo, Criminal Police).Lumsden, Robin. A Collector's Guide To: The Allgemeine - SS, p 83. The first chief of the RSHA was SS-Obergruppenführer and General of Police Reinhard Heydrich until he was assassinated in 1942 (following a British-backed Czech operation). He was replaced by SS-Obergruppenführer and General of Police Dr. Ernst Kaltenbrunner who served as the head of the RSHA for the remainder of World War II. The RSHA acronym for its director was 'CSSD': C'hef der '''S'icherheitspolizei und des '''SD ( ).Lumsden, Robin. A Collector's Guide To: The Allgemeine - SS, pp 83-84. The organization controlled the security service apparatus for the Reich and the Nazi Party. Its activites included intelligence-gathering, criminal investigation, overseeing foreigners, monitoring public opinion and Nazi indoctrination. Its stated duty was to find and eliminate the "enemies" of the Third Reich.Lumsden, Robin. A Collector's Guide To: The Allgemeine - SS, p 84. However, included within the list of "enemies" were Jews, Romani people, the "racially undesirable" as well as Communists, Freemasons, pacifists and Christian activists. The RSHA also oversaw the Einsatzgruppen death squads that followed the invasion forces of the German army into Eastern Europe. In its role as the nation's and NSDAP's security service, the RSHA coordinated activities among a number of different agencies that had wide-ranging responsibilities within Third Reich. The RSHA was often times abbreviated when part of correspondence as "RSi-H" so there would be no confusion with the SS department of RuSHA or SS-Rasse- und Siedlungshauptamt (SS Race and Settlement Office).Lumsden, Robin. A Collector's Guide To: The Allgemeine - SS, p 83. Organization British author, Gerald Reitlinger wrote in his book, The SS: Alibi of a Nation, that the RSHA 'became a typical overblown bureaucracy... The complexity of RSHA was unequalled... with at least a hundred sub-sub sections'. The organization at its simplest was divided into seven offices ( )http://www.wsg-hist.uni-linz.ac.at/Auschwitz/HTML/RSHA.html: * Amt I, Personnel and Organization, originally headed by SS-Gruppenführer Dr. Werner Best. In 1940, he was succeeded by SS-Brigadeführer Bruno Streckenbach. * Amt II, Administration, Law, and Finance, headed by SS-Standartenführer Dr. Hans Nockemann. * Amt III, Inland-SD, headed by SS-Gruppenführer Otto Ohlendorf, was the SS information gathering service for inside Germany. It also dealt with ethnic Germans outside of Germany's prewar borders, and matters of culture. * Amt IV, Geheime Staatspolizei (Gestapo), headed by SS-Gruppenführer Heinrich Müller. SS-Obersturmbannführer Adolf Eichmann, one of the main architects of the Holocaust, was head of the Amt IV department called Referat IV B4. * Amt V, Kriminalpolizei (Kripo), under SS-Gruppenführer Arthur Nebe. This was the Criminal Police, which dealt with non-political serious crimes, such as rape, murder, and arson. * Amt VI, Ausland-SD, led first by SS-Brigadeführer Heinz Jost, and later by SS-Brigadeführer Walter Schellenberg. This was the foreign intelligence service of the SS. * Amt VII, Written Records, overseen by SS-Brigadeführer Professor Dr. Franz Six. It was responsible for "ideological" tasks. These included the creation of anti-semitic, anti-masonic propaganda, the sounding of public opinion and monitoring of Nazi indoctrination by the public. Amt IV, the Gestapo, and Amt V, the Kripo, together constituted the Security Police Sicherheitspolizei — SiPo. It was the SiPo that did most of the work in rounding up Jews, Romani People and other people deemed to be enemies of the Reich and deporting them to the concentration and extermination camps in German Occupied Poland and Ukraine. The RSHA also supplied security forces on an "as needed" basis to local SS and Police Leaders. in March 1943.]] in July 1941.]] See also * SIM - Fascist Italy's military intelligence service * SS-Wirtschafts-Verwaltungshauptamt (the WVHA, the economic & administrative dept of the SS) Further reading * Hilberg, Raul. The Destruction of the European Jews, Third Edition, Yale Univ. Press, 2003, c1961. *Höhne, Heinz: **''Der Orden unter dem Totenkopf: Die Geschichte der SS.'' (original). **''The Order of the Death's Head: The Story of Hitler's SS.'' (Engl. edition of the above). * Lumsden, Robin. A Collector's Guide To: The Allgemeine - SS, Ian Allan Publishing, Inc. 2001. ISBN 0-7110-2905-9. * Wildt, Michael. Generation of the Unbound: The Leadership Corps of the Reich Security Main Office, Jerusalem: Yad Vashem, 2002 (Engl., in original German, Hamburg: 2002). ISBN 965-308-162-4. * Williams, Max. Reinhard Heydrich: The Biography: Volumes 1 and 2, Ulric Publishing, 2003. ISBN 0-9537577-5-7. References External links *Wiesenthal Centre - Reichssicherheitshauptamt Category:Nazi Germany Category:Defunct law enforcement agencies of Germany Category:Nazi SS Category:Nazi organizations bs:Reichssicherheitshauptamt bg:Главно управление за имперска сигурност ca:RSHA cs:RSHA da:RSHA de:Reichssicherheitshauptamt et:Riigi Julgeoleku Peaamet es:Oficina Central de Seguridad del Reich fr:Reichssicherheitshauptamt ko:제국보안본부 hr:Reichssicherheitshauptamt it:Reichssicherheitshauptamt he:המשרד הראשי לביטחון הרייך ka:რაიხის უშიშროების მთავარი სამმართველო hu:Reichssicherheitshauptamt nl:Reichssicherheitshauptamt ja:国家保安本部 no:Reichssicherheitshauptamt pl:Reichssicherheitshauptamt pt:RSHA ro:Reichssicherheitshauptamt ru:Главное управление имперской безопасности fi:RSHA sv:RSHA tr:RSHA